


Solution to Everything

by remember i love you (itsmeash)



Series: Stydia drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/remember%20i%20love%20you
Summary: Stiles has a single solution to everything
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stydia drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Solution to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt from tumblr: 5. "If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

"Stiles, are you awake?" Lydia whispers. "I can't sleep."

 _"If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?"_ he suggests sleepily.

Lydia laughs, turning her head to look over at Stiles. "Is sex your solution for everything?"

He glances at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lydia says, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"It's a very good solution," Stiles argues. "It helps in every situation."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Really now?"

Stiles nods, grinning widely at her. "If you'll let me prove it, I'll show you."

"But what if it does make me tired and I fall asleep during?"

"Then I stop and we finish first thing in the morning."

Lydia smiles. "Aw. Aren't you just so very sweet and considerate."

"So... sex or no?"

Lydia laughs, shaking her head. "Will you shut up if I say yes?"

Stiles nods. "And I promise to tire you out so you'll sleep like a baby."

"You drive a hard bargain," Lydia says, thinking over his promise for a moment. "Alright, let's do it. But you better make good on your promise."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" Stiles asks as he rolls over on top of her, propping himself up on his forearms."

"We'll know in an hour or two, won't we?" she asks rhetorically, reaching her arms up around his neck and clasping her hands together. "Now make good on your promise."

Stiles grins, leaning down to kiss her. "You don't have to tell me twice!"


End file.
